I Think I've Found My Everything
by A Changed Kid
Summary: When Ashley, a bit of no star scum, meets here three star prince, she finds there is a purpose to life again. But, when she gets bullied and picked on about it, she reverts to old habits, not telling anyone. Until her prince notices her eating less, wearing long sleeves, more pants, getting paler. He confronts her and helps her through it and takes care of the problems in and out..


Gamagoori X OC

~3rd Person POV omniscient~

Ashley walked home, alone. Though she didn't have an actual home, she snuck into attacks at night and left before they could wake up.

But, I am here to narrate her story. On how she became a no star scum, to a three star girlfriend.

So, where shall we start?

Hmm….

Ah!

Here seems good.

You never know what you'll see, what you'll learn. So just sit back and listen, and let your mind be free.

Ashley didn't really have a home, just wandered between friends. But, tonight was the night she stayed up. The no late day was tomorrow, and she didn't want to sleep and wake up late. Though every year, she never was late. Someone moved her while she was asleep or something.

A car stopped by her. Pink, long. "What are you doing alone?" Asked the familiar voice of a crush of hers. "Huh?" She looked at him. "Oh, well, I'm headed to… uh…" She stalled. But the man knew about her living situation. "To a hide out? In someone's attic?" The man with blonde hair asked, in more of a statement form. "Yeah.." Ashley looked down in silence.

The silence stayed between the two as it slowly began to rain. "Get in." The man said, opening the door for her. Ashley gave a soft nod as she climbed in. ' _What is he up to?'_ Ashley begin to think to herself.  ' _Well, as long as I don't get hurt, I guess it'll be okay…'_ Ashley finished her thoughts as the car stops slowly.

Red light. The stop light, time for idle conversation. "So, why are you helping me?" Ashley asked the man, who you will now know him as Gamagoori. "Because I want to." He said simply.

Was that all? His whole answer is ' _Because I want to'_? Seems rather off topic-ish, should be said.

"Okay, but, that doesn't seem to fully answer it." She said. Gamagoori gave a sollum sigh. "Look, I can't tell you here." He said and drove past the green light. ' _Why?'_ Ashley thought to herself, too deep in thought to realize that the car stopped.

"We're here." He said, jerking Ashley from her thoughts as the tall figure next to her opened an umbrella and exited the car.

Walking to Ashley's side of the car, he politely opened the door and helped her out under the umbrella, though he was gradually taller than her and it didn't help much.

-3-

After getting inside, he led Ashley up the stairs, and towards the bathroom. He tossed a towel, which landed on her head, and some clothes that may fit her. "Bathrooms right there, take a shower, and I'll go cook." And with that, Gamagoori left to go cook dinner, leaving you in the bathroom to bathe.

E

Ashley's shower only took about a half hour, pretty good. She walked downstairs and followed the smell of food, when was really good to be honest.

"Oh, hey, sit there." He pointed to a seat on one side of the table as he sat on the opposite side. Ashley sat down and looked over the meal in front of her.

"This looks good." She offered him a soft smile. "Thanks, made it myself." He replied, picking up a fork. "Eat.." He said, his expressions softened for his new found friend, maybe one day more, across the table. "O-Oh, uh, okay…" Ashley picked up the fork and began eating.

Gamagoori went to looking at her every so often, just making sure she was okay. He didn't say or do much, but he did care.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Did-Did you know your parents?"

Silence.

"Ashley?"

Yet, Ashley only gave off a soft sniffle. "N-No… I didn't know my parents…" She tried to choke back her sobs.

It only worked for so long before she just broke down. "I lost them when I was very little, I never knew them." She said her head down. "I can't eat anymore…" She said, standing. "Where will I sleep?" Ashley asked. "Well, I have another room if you want to be alone…" Gamagoori stated, saddened by making her cry. "I hate to be alone, c-could I sleep with someone?" She asked. "If you want, you can stay with me." Gamagoori said. "Sounds fine."

After dinner Gamagoori led Ashley to his room so she wouldn't have to be alone, as she said she hated. ' _Oh, I almost forgot, I'm not allowed to get too close….'_ Ashley thought, scared something bad could happen.  ' _ **Never get too close, they'll always hurt you. They'll always leave you.'**_ Her mother's voice sounded off in her head. "Never, mum, never…" She whispered softly. "What was that?" The very tall man asked, looking at Ashley.

"Nothing." She lied. He knew she was lying, but decided to ignore it. "Let's go to bed then." He said. She gave a soft nod as both people fell into a light slumber.

And with that, the night ended until morning.

And so, to the next chapter.


End file.
